Metroid: Lambda Squad
by One Winged Angel666
Summary: When Samus defects and becomes leader of her own space pirate army, it's up to a Space Federation Army squad of six youths, all of whom rescued by Samus in the past, to stop her. Takes place ten years after Metroid Fusion.
1. Chapter 1

Metroid: Lambda Squad

By One-Winged Angel 666

Chapter 1

Samus Aran was supposed to be our hero. Ten years ago, when we were five-to-seven years old, Mother Brain, who was thought to be dead after the Planet Zebes incident but actually transferred her AI into another brain-like device, kidnapped us and used us for Project CoMB, an acronym for "Children of Mother Brain." We were built as her super-soldiers to help her kill Samus, until she rescued us from Mother Brain's grasp, destroying her again at the cost of her life. Ever since then the Space Federation Army saw potential within us and made us into their new weapons, built to replace Samus as protectors of the galaxy. We gladly accepted the Federation Army's offer to let us become their new dogs, and ever since then, we followed in our hero's footsteps as protectors of the galaxy. But to think, Samus would return from the dead as a space pirate!

According to intelligence, Samus was gathering her army of space pirates on the Planet Doleous. Earlier ago, Samus broke into one of the Federation's laboratories and stole a cloned metroid cell sample and plotted on doing something with it on Doleous. So, our commanding officer, Commander Sonia, sent my squad and I on a mission because we were the best squad in the Space Federation Army. All of us were around fifteen-to-seventeen years old, yet we were heavily genetically modified and trained to become lethal combatants, just like Samus. My name was Richard, and I was the leader and built for wielding the assault rifle; Jenny, the first female of the group, was our resident sniper, wielding her trademark sniper-rifle and built for long-range combat; Joseph, the second male besides me, was our heavy-artillery, wielding his giant machine-gun that can transform into an RPG launcher, and quick to anger; Mariana, the quiet girl, was our scout built for stealth and can wield a pair of submachine guns; Billy, who was the brutally-honest type, was our demolition-expert and wields a shotgun and several sticky-bombs; and Alexis was our medic, built to heal and buff us with med-kits and adrenaline as well as defend herself with a small pistol. We were the most lethal team put together for the purpose of protecting the galaxy, and we used to idolize Samus Aran for saving our lives despite her leading an army of space pirates. If you could pit all six of us against Samus Aran, both us and she would end our fight in a draw.

We were on the transport ship as it floated through space to the Planet Doleous, as we waited for our chance to find and capture or kill Samus. Each of our heads was filled with questions about Samus and why she defected.

"I can't believe that woman," yelled Joseph. "Once I get my hands on her, she'll have to answer to my machine-gun!"

"I don't know what to believe," said Alexis. "Samus used to save our lives. So why would she form an army of space pirates?"

"It's best that we don't know," said Billy. "All that matters is that we find Samus, bring her to Commander Sonia dead or alive, and save the galaxy."

"I don't know about the 'dead' part," said Jenny, "but its best that we bring her to the Space Federation alive so that we can find out why she was doing this."

"Who knows," I said. "Maybe she was framed. Or maybe it's a clone of her. Or maybe the information is actually false. Whatever the reason was, she'll have to answer for her crimes one way or another."

"You seem confident," said Alexis. "I just don't know what to do once we encounter Samus. Should we kill her just because she's leading an army of space pirates?"

"We just capture her," said Jenny, "take her into custody, have her explain the reason why she became a space pirate. Killing her is totally unnecessary."

"She's right, you know," I said. "Besides, we want to avoid any gratuitous bloodshed."

"Well," said Joseph, "I just want to make Samus pay for turning against us. Besides, even though the six of us joined the Space Federation military to owe Samus a favor even after her alleged 'death', my reason is because I enjoy splattering the blood of my enemies all over the ground."

"That maybe," I said. "But, we're all here to protect the galaxy, not just kill space pirates. Just remember, don't let your hastiness get the best of you."

"Whatever," said Joseph.

We then felt a tremor beneath our feet, as we got up and saw the door in front of us open, leading to the surface of Planet Doleous. As we walked outside with our helmets on and our respective guns by our side, we then heard chatter from our helmets' built in communicators. "Lambda Squad," said the familiar voice, "can you hear me?"

"Yes, Commander Sonia," I said, "we can hear you."

"Good," said Commander Sonia. "Remember, Samus is a wanted fugitive, so you have permission to utilize whatever means necessary to apprehend or eliminate her. You are our best team despite the fact that you are also our youngest. Whatever you do, don't die on us."

"Yes ma'am," the six of us responded.

"Good," said Sonia, "over and out."

The six of us then nodded to each other, as we walked on the planet's surface. Our transport ship flew away, leaving us stranded on the planet until we complete our mission.

For the next thirty minutes, we walked endlessly on the surface of Planet Doleous. "Do you think Samus would have laid a trap for us," asked Alexis.

"Don't let doubt cloud your judgment," said Billy. "We were built to handle anything that gets in our way, even traps like whatever she's laying."

"This is getting boring," said Joseph. "Where are all the space pirates? I want to eliminate one of them immediately!"

"Don't worry," said Jenny. "You'll get your chance soon."

"You seem calm," said Joseph. "My trigger finger is itching to pull that darned trigger!"

"You know what your problem is," I asked Joseph. "It's that you're arrogant and impatient. I thought our training balanced our emotions, not throw them off balance. No offense, though."

"Well," said Alexis, "I'm worried that one of us might get killed on our mission to capture or kill Samus."

"You're built to feel no fear," I said. "I understand that you're scared, but that's normal. But don't worry, the five of us will protect you anytime one of Samus' space pirates attack. After all, we're a unit, and each member of a unit has to stick together at all costs."

"Um," interrupted Mariana.

"What is it," I asked. Mariana pointed toward a cave conveniently placed in the middle of nowhere, as we looked at it with her.

"A cave," asked Jenny.

"Yeah," said Mariana. "Maybe it leads to where the space pirates are."

"Right," I said. "After all, Samus used to enter the innards of Planet Zebes to defeat the space pirates, so why not us with Planet Doleous?"

"Right," my team said, as the six of us travelled to the dark cave, which led downward underground. It was dark, cold, and silent, but we didn't mind any of that because we were trained and genetically enhanced to not fear anything that gets in our way. That, plus our helmets' visors were built with night-vision mode to let us see in the dark. We could feel our hearts racing, because anytime a space pirate or other alien might appear out of nowhere and ambush us.

Eventually, the six of us saw an elevator leading down, and so we went down the elevator, which led us to a dark hallway leading somewhere. "Do you think this is where Samus is developing her super-weapon out of that cloned metroid cell, whatever it is," asked Alexis.

"Well," I said, "we can't just run and gun our way through here, because that would be suicidal."

"Look up," said Mariana, as the rest of us looked up at the ceiling. What we saw was a conveniently-placed air vent.

"Well that's a sight for sore eyes," said Jenny.

"You're right," said Billy. "You can't have a secret base without some way to provide air for people within it to breathe."

"Give me a lift," said Mariana, "and I'll enter the air vent to secretly find out what they're building."

"You got it," I said, as I said to Billy, "you know what to do."

"Right," said Billy. He took out one of his sticky bombs, tossed it high in the air into the vent, then, when he called to us, "Duck," we did what he said as he pressed the detonation button, blowing up the sticky bomb. As the dust cleared, we slowly got up and saw that the air-vent was opened. Joseph and I then lifted Mariana high in the air as she entered the air-vent.

"Can you activate your cloaking device," I asked.

"I'm built for stealth," said Mariana, "so there's no need to ask me questions."

"Right," I said. Mariana then crawled through the vent, while the five of us waited for any information. We each had our weapons out just in case any guards appeared and got in our way. As we waited for any info, we then heard a voice from our communicators saying, "Lambda team, do you copy?"

"Yes," I said, "we copy, over."

"Tell us," said Jenny. "What are you seeing?"

"I see Samus in her blue power-armor," said Mariana's voice. "And there's an army of space pirates by her side."

"What else do you see," asked Joseph.

"I see the weapon they're developing," said Mariana. "It's some sort of giant metroid, similar to the Metroid Prime Samus used to destroy years ago."

"A giant metroid," asked Alexis.

"Yes," said Mariana. "It seems they're breeding a giant metroid out of the cell for something. I don't know what, but it's probably for some kind of invasion."

"Well," said Joseph, "what are we waiting for? We need to kick its ass before Samus unleashes it on the Space Federation!"

"No," I said. "It's best that we formulate a plan before we can launch an assault on Samus and her space pirates."

"But…" said Joseph.

"Captain Richard is right," said Billy. "It's best that you control your anger before we can assault her and her space pirate army. There's still plenty of time left before we can stop Samus."

"No," said Mariana's voice.

"What is it," I asked Mariana.

"Samus has spotted me," said Mariana. "I don't know how, perhaps it's because she has anti-cloak sensors built into her visor."

"Well," I said, "whatever the reason, get the hell out of here! You need to save your life before you can…"

"She's aiming her cannon at me," interrupted Mariana. "She's about to fire! Richard, I don't think I can esca… Ahh!"

"Mariana," I cried. I then faced my team as I said, "Our position has been compromised! We have to save Mariana before she gets herself killed or worse!"

"Right," said my four team members. The five of us ran through the hallway, shooting off any enemy space pirates along the way, until eventually we reached a door leading to the giant room containing the giant metroid Mariana was talking about.

In the room was a giant pod containing the giant, monstrous alien metroid similar to the Metroid Prime Samus used to defeat years ago. In front of it was none other than Samus Aran in her blue power-armor and her army of space pirates, and in front of her was Mariana, who fell into a coma.

Aiming our weapons as Samus as she and her space pirates aimed their weapons at us, I then said to her, "What have you done to Mariana?"

"Don't worry," said Samus, "she's not dead, yet. I just happened to pick her up through my anti-cloak sensors built into my suit."

"Samus," Jenny said, "why are you doing this? You were our hero! And besides all that, how did you survive your battle against Mother Brain? We thought you were dead!"

"Don't concern yourselves with how I survived," replied Samus. "As for why I'm doing this, I'm plotting on avenging the deaths of all those metroids I killed in the past!"

"What," the five of us asked in unison.

"You heard me," said Samus. "Ever since I slaughtered all those metroids, only to rescue the very infant metroid that saved me twice in a row, I kept thinking about the fate of all those metroids. Then, over time, my doubts dissipated, as I realized that it wasn't the metroids' fault for threatening the galaxy; they were just animals with instincts, nothing more, nothing less. So, I stole a cloned metroid cell from one of the Space Federation labs, took it right here on Planet Doleous, and combined it with the remaining phazon in the galaxy to create Metroid Supreme. Once I unleash Metroid Supreme on the galaxy, I shall atone for my crimes of killing the very animals that didn't mean to threaten it!"

"We understand why you're doing this," I said as the five of us aimed our guns at Samus, "but you're involving too many innocent people in your schemes!"

The various space pirates aimed their guns at, and surrounded us, as Samus said, "Go ahead, shoot me. Kill me if you can. My men will avenge my death."

"Samus is not herself," whispered Mariana, as she slowly got back up.

"Mariana," said Alexis. "Don't get up! You're too heavily battle-damaged! Besides, what did you mean by 'Samus is not herself'?"

"I don't know," said Mariana. "But, for some reason, she's both Samus and not Samus at the same time."

"How do you know," Joseph asked.

"Again," said Mariana, "I don't know. The Samus we knew would never kill innocent people for her own gains."

"Well," I said to Samus, "if you're both Samus and not Samus, then who are you?"

Samus quietly laughed to herself, as she replied, "I'm the avenger of all metroid-kind."

Mariana then took out her pair of submachine guns and aimed them at Samus, as she said, "Samus or not Samus, I don't care who you are. You're coming with us to answer for your crimes!"

"Go ahead," said Samus, "shoot your hero. Kill the very person that saved your life at the cost of her own. After all, you and your five friends were adopted and raised by the Space Federation to replace me as protectors of the galaxy, just like me."

"We're not here to kill you," said Mariana. "We're only here to capture you alive so that we can truly find out why you're doing this and how you did it, and whether or not you're really Samus."

"Very well," said Samus, as she grabbed Mariana by her arms and flipped her over her shoulders, laying her down on the ground face-up as she aimed her arm-cannon at her. The five of us aimed our guns at Samus as the various space pirates aimed theirs at us. Samus then grabbed Mariana and held her tightly, aiming her arm-cannon at her as she faced us. "Fire your guns at me," said Samus, "and by that time I would use your friend as a shield to protect myself, and at that point she'd be dead."

"Let go of Mariana right now," I said.

"My army of space pirates have you surrounded," said Samus. "By the time you mistakenly kill your squad-mate, my men will fire at you, killing the rest of you and causing you to join her. Are you sure you want that?"

Suddenly, Mariana activated her cloaking device and turned herself invisible, as Samus let go of her and was shocked to discover that Mariana disappeared. We then saw Samus as she then gets lifted in the air, flipped backward, and landed on the ground face-up. Samus was then held down on the ground, as Mariana, still invisible, said, "There's a weakness to Samus' army, you know. They can't fire without Samus giving the order! If you leave me behind and escape with the information on what Samus is plotting, warning the Federation about her plans, they might send a fleet to assist us in battle!"

"No," I said. "We can't leave anyone behind, let alone you. You're coming with us. Besides, isn't it our mission to capture Samus?"

"She's too powerful even with all of us working together," replied Mariana. "It's best that you escaped and summoned a fleet to assist you in destroying Metroid Supreme and its creator, Samus. I'll hold her off long enough for you to escape."

"But," said Alexis.

"Go," ordered Mariana.

With no other choice, we fired at the soldiers blocking the exit, as the five of us escaped through the door while leaving Mariana behind. As we ran for our lives, countless space pirates would catch and fire at us.

We then arrived at the elevator leading up. However, as we went on the elevator, Billy stood his ground in front of it, taking out one of his sticky bombs and placing it on the ground.

"Billy," I said. "What are you doing? Come with us!"

"No," said Billy. "If I came with you, they'll chase us endlessly. It's best that one of us distracts them long enough for the rest of us to escape."

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that," said Jenny. "We can't leave anyone behind, no matter the situation! We're a unit!"

"Mariana left herself behind long enough for us to escape," said Billy. "Why not me?"

"Ugh," said Jenny.

"He's right," said Joseph. "He's doing this for us, not just for himself. All that matters is that we escape and summon a fleet to help us defeat Samus, because she's too powerful even with all six of us." He then faced Billy and said, "Promise us you'll make it back to us alive."

"I'll probably be dead by then," said Billy. "But, at least it's better than you guys dying."

"Whatever," said Joseph, as we went up the elevator without Billy.

As we went upwards, we heard an explosion from below. It was probably Billy detonating the bomb, bringing himself and the various space pirates with it. "I can't believe it," said Alexis, "first Mariana, and now Billy! I can't believe they sacrificed their lives so that we'd live. If only it were me sacrificing their lives so that they'd live!"

"Don't complain," I comforted Alexis. "They had their reasons to save us. I'm sure that they're still alive."

"Yeah," said Joseph, "and if they're captured, we can always rescue them."

"Don't say that," exclaimed Alexis. "What's worse is that they're probably dead! How can rescue them if they're dead?"

"They're not dead," I said. "I don't know if they really are, but even if they are, we must make sure their deaths aren't in vain. Just don't get upset over something as minor as the loss of two soldiers built to sacrifice themselves for the Space Federation."

"You seem confident," said Alexis. "I just wish it were me and not Billy or Mariana."

The elevator then stopped at the top level, which was the cavern, and shockingly to us, we were surrounded by even more of the space pirates, aiming their guns at us. Behind them was none other than the giant dragon-like Ridley, who was thought to be dead as well yet kept on coming back.

"Ridley," asked Jenny. "Samus killed you!"

"Yes," said Ridley. "But Samus brought me back to life with biotechnology, and now here I am as Samus' second-in-command. But never mind me, as all that matters is that I either capture or kill you for Samus."

The four of us aimed our guns at Ridley as I said, "You can have us all you want, but you can't kill innocent people just because Samus wants power!"

"That's easy for you to say," said Ridley. Ridley then belched balls of fire out of his mouth at us, as we quickly dodged the attack and fired our guns upon Ridley. Ridley then quickly dodged our attacks by flying around us, grabbing the four of us in the process and dragged us across the wall, holding us still with his two hands. Quickly, Joseph then transformed his giant machine gun into an RPG launcher, and launched a large RPG at Ridley's mouth, doing damage as he mistakenly dropped us on the ground. We were back on our feet, but we were surrounded by a vast horde of Ridley's space pirate army.

"This isn't right," said Alexis. "We're surrounded by so many enemies that it's hard to fathom!"

"I'll distract them," said Joseph, "long enough for the three of you to escape."

"What," asked Alexis. "You can't do that! Besides, we're surrounded by Ridley's space pirates. How can we hope to escape if we're surrounded? We also can't just abandon you!"

"You are going to abandon me for your lives," said Joseph, "and that's final! Besides, you were built to be athletically adept, am I right?"

"Right," said Jenny. Jenny, Alexis, and I then jumped high and ran on top of the various space pirates' heads. Meanwhile, we left Joseph behind to fight Ridley. As we made our daring escape, we made it toward the exit of the cavern, as we ran for our lives while being endlessly shot down by the space pirates' lasers. We ran across Doleous' surface, as we came by toward a small pile of giant rocks to hide under. We hid underneath the rocks, as we saw two space pirates walking toward where we are. They had no idea we were there, so we ducked in the hiding spot as quietly and carefully as possible, hoping that they'd leave. After a minute of waiting, the space pirates gave up their search for us and left. The three of us were left alone, without Joseph, Billy, or Mariana by our side.


	2. Chapter 2

Metroid: Lambda Squad

Chapter 2

"So," said Commander Sonia on our communicators, "you couldn't capture Samus or destroy her new metroid project, and you escaped with only three of you left. Am I right?"

"I'm sorry this had to happen," I said. "It's just that Samus and her space pirates proved too powerful."

"He's right," said Jenny. "This is why we request a fleet to help us defeat Samus and her giant metroid."

"I'm afraid I can't send more men to their deaths," said Sonia.

"What," asked Alexis, "why?"

"You heard me," replied Sonia. "This is _your_ mission, and I'm afraid we can't sacrifice any lives on _your_ mission. We sent you not just because you were the best, but also because we felt that we could preserve more lives by sending a mere six of you. It's best that you find another way to capture Samus, destroy Metroid Supreme, and if possible, rescue any of your three lost squad-mates if they're still alive. You cannot leave or request a fleet to assist you until you've completed your mission. Any objections?"

"No, ma'am," the three of us said to Sonia.

"Good," said Sonia. "Remember, just because Samus was too powerful for you doesn't mean you can't defeat her. I know there's a way for you to defeat her and her metroid project without the need to sacrifice a vast Federation fleet. Remember your mission, and realize that you're doing this not just for yourselves, but for each other and the entire Federation. Find a way to defeat Samus and Metroid Supreme, or else it's going to be a full-scale war for us. Over and out!"

"Over and out, ma'am," the three of us replied to Sonia, as we turned off our communicators.

"I can't believe it," said Alexis. "We were vastly outnumbered, Samus proved too powerful even with the six of us, and Joseph, Mariana, and Billy sacrificed their lives so that we'd live! What should we do?"

"Calm down," said Jenny. "Captain Richard is thinking about it even as we speak. Besides, all you ever do is complain. I thought your training was supposed to give you more courage."

"It did," said Alexis, "and to be honest, I didn't like it at all."

"What are you talking about," asked Jenny.

"Had Mother Brain not abducted us ten years ago," said Alexis, "and altered us into monsters of war, I'd be living a normal life, just like every other child in the galaxy, and I wouldn't have to deal with the situation we're in right now! Just look at me! Because of Mother Brain and the Federation, I'm a killing machine, and I don't like killing others just so that countless more could live! Heck, I even have to sacrifice my life just so that even more people could live, and I don't want to die! I just want to be with my parents, whoever they were, at home, whatever it used to be before I was abducted, going to school, studying there, doing normal things every other regular citizen in the Federation would do. I don't want to be some sacrifice built to kill a few just as an excuse to save many more!" Alexis then started to tear in sadness.

"I understand how you feel," I said to Alexis. "But, we're not killers like Samus and her space pirates. We're protectors, just like the old Samus before she allegedly 'died' to save our lives ten years ago. This is war, and you have to deal with the harshness of war if you ever have any hope to help the galaxy survive Samus and her Metroid Supreme. If you cry over something as minor as Samus' enormous strength and overwhelming power, that's when you won't consider yourself a true Federation soldier."

"I don't know," said Alexis. "It's just that I've always wished to be a normal girl rather than a killing machine."

I then slowly hugged Alexis as I then said, "Everything is going to be alright. We're going to rescue Joseph, Billy, and Mariana if they're still alive and stop Samus and Metroid Supreme, and Jenny and I will be right here by your side, protecting you."

"Um," said Jenny, "guys?"

"What is it," Alexis and I asked Jenny as I let go of her from my hug.

"Look," said Jenny. The three of us ducked underneath the rocks as we saw a familiar-looking space ship slowly touch down on Doleous' surface. It was on the tip of our tongues, but we couldn't tell what that ship was. Then, coming out of the top of the ship was a mysterious woman with long, black hair, wearing librarian glasses, and a long, black coat. In her right hand was a pistol. As she jumped off the ship, she looked back and forth to find anything strange around her.

"Who's that woman," asked Alexis.

"I don't know," I whispered. "But she looks familiar. I can't tell, but I think I've seen her somewhere before."

"Me too," whispered Jenny.

Suddenly, the mystery woman faced us, as we quickly ducked underneath the pit, hoping that she didn't spot us. "You there," called the woman, "there's no need to hide. Come out where I can see you!"

Jenny, Alexis, and I then slowly got out of the rocks, as we walked toward the woman. "Are you Lambda Squad," asked the woman.

"Yes," I said. "But how did you know?"

"I intercepted your communications with that woman you called 'Commander Sonia'," said the woman. "I was looking for Samus Aran when I overheard you speaking to her, hoping that your conversation would provide a clue as to where she is."

"Who are you," asked Alexis, "and what are your intentions?"

"I'm a librarian from the Planet Kameya VII," said the woman, as she took out her library card out of her jacket and passed it over to us. We then looked at the card as it displayed a picture of her and the name, 'Massux Raxan.'

Facing the woman, I then said, "Your name is Massux Raxan?"

"Yes," replied Massux. "Long ago, Samus, for some unknown reason, killed my husband and three children when she was on the lamb from Federation police. Ever since then, I vowed to one day avenge my family's death by hunting her down. Since you and I have something in common, hunting down Samus and all, I thought that maybe we might help each other."

"How can we tell if we can trust you," asked Jenny.

"Yes," I said, "because you seem to have more intentions than just avenging the loss of your family."

"You seem so mysterious for a librarian," said Alexis, "and you also look familiar."

"Don't mind my intentions," said Massux. "All that matters is that you and I have a common foe, and I thought I'd make your mission a little easier. Don't worry, I maybe armed with a mere pistol, but I'm deadly with one."

"Can the three of us talk for a moment," I asked.

"Go ahead," said Massux, "I won't overhear your conversation."

"Thanks," I said, as Jenny, Alexis, and I huddled together.

"What should we do, Richard," asked Alexis. "I don't trust Massux. She maybe a librarian, but she may have something else in store other than just avenging the loss of her family."

"Well," I said, "I, for one, trust her, not just because we have to, but also because I feel sorry for her. She lost her family to Samus, and that's more than enough of a reason for the three of us to work alongside her."

"Surely, Jenny," Alexis said to Jenny, "you don't agree with him."

"Unfortunately for you," said Jenny, "yeah, I kind of do. We've requested help, and so far we've got it, except it's in the form of one mysterious librarian rather than a fleet. If we ever have any hope of seeing Billy, Joseph, and Mariana again, as well as defeat Samus and Metroid Supreme, we need to trust her on this one."

"But," Alexis, "she's just one woman, and she has some other form of agenda other than just avenging her family's death."

"Alexis," I said, "all you ever do is complain ever since our mission began. It's best that you zip your lip and follow every order I say. Plus, you've been out-voted two-to-one. We're going to trust Massux, no matter what agenda she has in store for us. It's the only way we can rescue our three squad-mates and the galaxy."

"I've been out-voted," asked Alexis.

"Yes," said Jenny. "Richard and I agree that we have to trust Massux, while you don't, and there's only one of you and two of us. It's best that we do what Richard says unless we want to fail the mission."

Alexis fell silent for the moment, and after a few seconds of thinking, she then faced us and said, "Fine. But, if Massux stabs us in the back, we'll have no choice but to eliminate her."

"Then it's settled," I said. We then went out of our huddling position and faced Massux, as I then said, "We're going to trust you, Massux. But if you break that trust, we will kill you on sight."

"Don't worry," said Massux. "I don't mind being killed by you, as it'll be an honor to be slaughtered by your hands anyway."

The three of us, following Massux, then went back to the cave leading to the underground base. As the four of us aimed our guns, hoping that the guards won't ambush us again, we discovered that there weren't any of them anywhere. We then arrived at the elevator leading down, and as we went down the elevator, we arrived back in the halls of the underground base. "First thing we do," whispered Massux, "we get your friends' weapons back, because Samus may have had them confiscated so that they wouldn't use them to escape."

"And then," said Jenny, "we find Joseph, Billy, and Mariana, if they're still alive."

"Right," said Massux. We snuck through the halls of the base, evading any guards that got in our way. An hour would pass, and already we would retrieve our friends' weapons, including Joseph's heavy machine gun, Billy's shotgun and sticky bombs, and Mariana's submachine guns. We then sneaked our way to the detainment center, where to our surprise were Joseph, Billy, and Mariana, inside their cell.

"You guys," said Joseph. "I thought the space pirates killed you!"

"We thought the space pirates would get you as well," I said.

"Also," said Joseph, facing Massux, "who's that stranger with you? She looks dangerous, and familiar."

"My name's Massux," said Massux, "and I came here with your friends to rescue you and help you stop Samus." Massux then placed one of Billy's sticky bombs on the cell door, as she then yelled, "Everyone, stand back!" The seven of us ran away from the blast radius of the sticky bomb as it detonated, bringing the door with it. As the smoke cleared, the seven of us walked toward each other.

"Thank god you're still alive," said Alexis.

"We're sorry that we made you worry," said Billy, as the four of us handed Billy, Joseph, and Mariana their weapons back.

"Don't apologize," I said. "All that matters is that you saved us, and we saved you, not just to even the score, but because we're a unit, and members of a unit always have to take care of each other."

"Which doesn't explain that mystery woman, Massux," said Joseph. He then aimed his giant machine gun at Massux and said, "I glad that you helped our friends rescue us, but I don't trust you one bit."

I aimed my assault rifle at Joseph, saying, "Fire at Massux, and I avenge her death by your hands. That's an order from your squad-leader."

"Richard," said Joseph, as he then lowered his weapon while I lowered mine.

"She's doing this," said Jenny, "because she wants to avenge the deaths of her husband and three children, all of whom were killed by Samus when she was on the lamb from the Federation police."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that she's a mystery woman," said Joseph.

"Don't get angry with her," I said. "Besides, the three of us already threatened her life any time she would betray us, and she knows she'd never betray us, so there's no need to threaten her yourself."

"Ugh," said Joseph. "Fine. But, if she ever dares to betray us, I'll kill her personally."

"There's no time," said Massux. "The explosion from the sticky bomb probably alerted the various guards within this facility. You need to get out of here now!"

"What about you," I asked.

"I'll distract them," said Massux, "long enough for you to escape."

"What," the six of us asked shockingly.

"You heard me," said Massux. She then took out a key from her jacket and handed it over to me, as she said, "This key will let you access controls to my ship. I suggest that you use my ship to head to Planet Knolia IV, where an ancient chozo armory lies. My ship is installed with the coordinates, but it's up to you to head there yourselves."

"Chozo armory," Jenny asked.

"Your conventional weapons can't kill the Metroid Supreme Samus is building," said Massux. "If you ever have any hope of destroying Metroid Supreme, you need anti-metroid weapons built by the chozo. With these weapons do you have some hope of saving the universe from Samus' Metroid Supreme."

"We can't just leave you behind," Alexis said. "What if you get killed?"

"Leave her," said Billy.

"But," replied Alexis.

"He's right," I said. "If we don't escape now and head to the chozo armory Massux mentioned, our mission will end in failure!"

Alexis felt silent, then after a moment, she then said, "Okay. I'll go." She then faced Massux and said, "Promise us you'll return alive."

"Don't worry," said Massux. "I will."

The six of us, with our weapons, then headed out of the base without Massux by our side. As we made our daring escape, we fought off any space pirates that got in our way. Eventually, after reaching the elevator, we made it up back to the cave, where we were surrounded by a vast horde of space pirates, aiming their guns at us. Behind them, facing us menacingly, was none other than Ridley the pterodactyl/dragon/whatever-he-was.

"Ridley," asked Billy. "I thought he was dead!"

"We thought so, too," I said, "but Samus revived him."

"He's speaking the truth," said Ridley. "While Samus is away fighting the female intruder that assisted you, my assignment is to eliminate you six at all costs!"

I then faced Joseph as I said, "Remember how you distracted Ridley long enough for us to escape?"

"Yeah," said Joseph. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," I said, "we're not making the same mistake again. We either fight Ridley together, or die trying!"

"You're kidding me," replied Joseph. "We don't have enough time! Five out of six of us need to head to the chozo armory to retrieve the anti-metroid weapons!

"That's an order," I yelled at Joseph. "There'll be a time to retrieve the weapons, but for now we have to fight Ridley to the death!"

"No," said Billy. "I have a wholly different plan."

"What are you talking about," I asked Billy.

Billy took out a flash-grenade and slammed it on the ground, creating a bright flash that surrounded the area. It blinded everyone: My squad and I, Ridley, and his army of space pirates.

"So that's what you've been planning," said Jenny. "But why haven't you used the flash-grenade before, when you got yourself captured long enough for us to escape?"

"Because," said Billy, "I felt the flash-grenade wouldn't be enough. But now that we're in this situation, I have no choice. Come, everyone! We must escape before the flash-grenade wears off!"

"Right," the five of us said, as we ran past Ridley and his space pirates. We eventually made it out of the exit and back on the planet's surface, as we fled for our lives toward Massux's ship. We eventually jumped on the roof of the ship as we entered the inside of it. We were then in the bridge, as I sat on the pilot's seat, inserted Massux's key into the keyhole, and used it to activate the ship's systems. I then grabbed on to the steering wheel, as all of a sudden the ship started to move quickly out of Doleous' atmosphere and into outer-space. As we flew in space in Massux's ship, I pressed the hyper-drive button to enter the ship into hyper-drive mode, hoping that we'd escape the space pirates. The ship was moving at the speed of light.

The six of us sighed in relief. "I thought Samus would definitely get us for good," said Jenny. "But to think, that we'd actually escape."

"What should we do now," asked Alexis.

"The only thing we can do," I said. I then faced Billy and ordered, "Billy, open up a communications channel with Commander Sonia. We have a lot of explaining to do."

"Right," said Billy.


	3. Chapter 3

Metroid: Lambda Squad

Chapter 3

"So Massux gave you her ship," said Commander Sonia on our communicators, "so that you can head to Knolia IV, where a hidden chozo armory is located."

"Yes," said Billy. "I'm sorry that we had to abandon our mission, but in order to destroy Metroid Supreme, we need weapons built by the chozo to combat metroids."

"No," said Commander Sonia, "it's not your fault. Samus proved too powerful for even the six of you, and for that the fault lies in me for not telling you about the chozo armory, myself. If you have to, head to Knolia IV, find that chozo armory, and pick up any anti-metroid chozo weaponry you can find. Then, once you're done, head back to Doleous with the chozo weapons and use them to destroy Metroid Supreme. Any objections?"

"No, ma'am," the six of us said in unison.

"Good," replied Commander Sonia. "Remember, the fate of the galaxy is in your hands. Over and out."

"Over and out, ma'am," the six of us said as we turned off our communicators. I was still piloting Massux's ship through hyper-space to reach Knolia IV, where the chozo armory is hidden.

"I've heard about the chozo," said Jenny. "They're an ancient race of bird-people that inhabited most of the galaxy, sharing their culture and technology to multitudes of races."

"It's also those same people that adopted and raised Samus when she was orphaned at a young age," said Billy. "They provided her with genetic enhancements and a combat suit built to fight off space pirates."

"They were also the original creators of the metroids," said Alexis. "They gave them life, but didn't intend for them to kill all in their path."

"But to think," I said, "that we're heading to actual chozo ruins! I've heard so many legends about the chozo, but to think that we'd actually borrow weapons from that ancient race just to combat Samus and Metroid Supreme!"

"I just can't wait to get myself a new giant machine-gun," said Joseph. "My old machine-gun is too useless against something as strong as Metroid Supreme. Hopefully, that new machine-gun might have the ability to turn into an anti-metroid RPG launcher."

"I don't know," said Alexis. "What if Massux was wrong about the chozo weapons? What if there is no chozo armory? And if there is, do you guys think it'll help us destroy Metroid Supreme?"

"Again," said Billy, "don't let doubt cloud your judgment."

"He's right, you know," I said to Alexis. "If you keep up with this nonstop complaining, you can consider yourself discharged from the team. No offense, though."

"Which doesn't explain Massux," said Mariana, sitting in a corner in a fetal position.

"Why are you going off topic," asked Joseph.

Mariana fell silent for the moment, and after a few seconds of silence, she then said, "Just as Samus is both herself and not herself, Massux is both herself and not herself as well."

"So what you're trying to say," said Jenny, "is that Massux is someone else other than herself?"

"I don't know who she was," said Mariana. "When I first saw her, she looked familiar. I don't know why, but I could tell. I felt it in my gut."

"It's best that some mysteries are left mysteries," I said. "All that matters is that we get the anti-metroid weapons built by the chozo, head back to Doleous with them, and utilize them against Metroid Supreme. Who knows, we might even utilize them against Samus, since her suit was built to combat metroids as well, making the six of us and one of her equally-matched."

"Right," said my five team members.

"Coordinates reached," said the ship's computer, "exiting hyper-drive mode." The ship exited hyper-drive mode as the computer said so, and we were close to Planet Knolia IV.

"Well," I said, "we made it." I then piloted Massux's ship into Knolia IV's atmosphere. There was some slight turbulence as the ship started to shake and burn. After arriving into the planet's atmosphere safely, we flew above what seemed to be an old chozo military fortress. As I landed the ship on the fortress, I took out the key that activated Massux's ship and said to my team, "Let's roll out," as we grabbed our weapons and gear and left the ship.

As we explored the ancient fortress, Jenny said, "I wonder what we'll find in there. You know, besides stronger anti-metroid weapons and all."

"I also hope that Samus' space pirates didn't follow us," said Alexis, "and set up a trap for us."

"Well," said Joseph, "if Samus and her pirates set up a trap for us, then I'm not going to take the bait. It'd be a pleasure to slaughter whoever set up a trap for us."

"Simmer down now, Joseph," Billy said to Joseph, "you'll get your chance soon enough."

As we spent the next thirty minutes exploring the ancient fortress of the chozo, we had our guns out just in case there were any enemies waiting for us. We were silent, making sure that we don't make a single sound so that we wouldn't alert any bad guys. Eventually, after thirty minutes of long walking, we arrived at a dead-end leading to a large door.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Joseph, "a dead end?"

"No," said Billy. "I believe it leads to somewhere."

"It seems mechanical," I said. "There's got to be some way to open it."

"There's a computer console on the left side," said Mariana. "Perhaps using it might reveal the door to us."

"Right," I said. I then accessed the computer console and pressed a few keys on it, as it revealed a password screen, where I have to type a password down. "This isn't good," I said to my team. "It says here I need to put down a password to open the door."

"Oh for crying out loud," said Joseph, as he transformed his machine-gun into an RPG launcher and launched a rocket-propelled grenade at the door, blasting it open somewhat.

"Joseph," I said. "What are you doing?"

"Remember how Samus would usually open doors with her cannon," Joseph asked. "I thought I'd do the same thing!" Joseph then fired several more RPGs at the door, hoping to open it by force. Eventually, he stopped launching the RPGs at the door, as all of a sudden it somewhat opened itself just enough for us to fit through it.

"Did the door just open by itself," asked Alexis.

"You see," said Joseph, transforming his RPG launcher back into his machine-gun, "what have I told you. Samus always blows up doors with her cannon, so surely we'd do the same thing as well."

"So I guess, really," said Jenny, "the best we can do now is to go past that door to see what's behind it."

"Right," the rest of us said in unison. As we walked past the door, we appeared inside a giant room containing a treasure-trove of guns, each coming in the same varieties one would come to expect from a large series of guns.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot," said Joseph.

"I know," said Jenny. "Massux wasn't lying when she said there would be an armory containing anti-metroid guns. With all those ancient chozo guns, one can destroy even Metroid Supreme."

"Quickly," I said, "let's collect guns most suitable for each of us."

"Right," said my teammates in unison. We then spread out and searched for any guns that are suitable to us. I've found a chozo assault rifle just like the one I use; Joseph, meanwhile, found a giant chozo machine-gun which, coincidentally, transforms itself into an RPG-launcher; Mariana found a pair of chozo submachine guns; Jenny found a chozo sniper-rifle; Billy found a chozo shotgun and several chozo sticky-bombs; and Alexis finds a chozo pistol.

"Well," said Jenny, "we've got the weapons necessary to combat Metroid Supreme."

"Any orders, supreme leader," asked Billy.

"There's no time," I said, "we have to go back to Planet Doleous with these chozo guns if we ever have any hope of rescuing Massux and defeating Samus and Metroid Supreme."

"Right," said the rest of my teammates. The six of us then left the armory with our new chozo guns. As we left the fortress and went outside, we were shocked to discover a swarm of space pirates, led by the giant dinosaur-like space pirate Kraid, surrounding us.

"About time you'd make it here," Kraid said to the six of us. "It seems you've collected your chozo guns, as that Massux woman suggested to you. But, it's not the weapon that makes the warrior, but rather the other way around!"

"Tell us," I said as the six of us aimed our guns at Kraid, "what have you done with Massux?"

"Yeah," said Jenny, "and how did you survive your previous bouts with Samus in the past?

"Thanks to biotechnology," said Kraid, "Samus revived me and made me one of her two second-in-commands, with the other one being Ridley. As for Massux, she's still alive. To think, that a mere librarian like her would breach our defenses with nothing but a meager pistol and make it to Samus alive. Unfortunately for her, she was defeated and captured. But never mind Massux's safety. My men and I came here, under orders from Samus that we apprehend or eliminate you should the time come. So, why don't you be good children and come with us quietly, unless you want to cooperate with your deaths instead?"

"We pick the third choice," said Billy, "to die fighting rather than come with you or die cooperatively, thank you very much."

"So be it," said Kraid. He then faced his army of space pirates and ordered, "Seize them," as the space pirates charged at us with their guns.

"You ready, guys," I asked my teammates.

"Yeah," said my teammates.

"Then let's show them what we're made of," I said, "with our new chozo guns!"

The six of us then fired our chozo-built weapons at the various space pirates. We could tell that they were more powerful than our older, more conventional weapons, because of how they were handled by us. Slowly, one by one, each pirate fell down on the ground, dead, due to our newly-acquired guns, until eventually none of them were left standing.

"So," said Joseph, "this must be the power of the chozo in the form of those guns we wield."

"The chozo really are amazing," said Jenny. "They maybe ancient, but they built weapons that deals more damage than even our own, older, conventional weapons."

"I guess you know what that means," I said to my teammates.

"Right," said my teammates, as the six of us aimed our guns at Kraid, the survivor of the massacre we created.

"Not bad," said Kraid, "for a bunch of mere Federation grunts. But, you're all nothing compared to Samus, who defeated my men and I more often than you can fathom. And with my own former-enemy by my side, not even your newly-acquired chozo guns can stop me!"

"We'll see about that," Billy said.

Our fight began, as Kraid made his move by firing spikes from his stomach at us. We managed to dodge the spikes on time, as I then ordered to Jenny, "Fire your sniper rifle in Kraid's eyes!"

"You got it," said Jenny, as she carefully aimed her chozo sniper-rifle at Kraid's eyes. She fired her shot, as it hit Kraid in the eyes accurately, temporarily blinding him and opening his mouth.

"Now, Joseph," I said, "fire your RPG at Kraid's mouth before it closes!"

"I've been waiting for you to say that," said Joseph, as he quickly transformed his newly-acquired chozo machine-gun into a chozo RPG-launcher. He then launched an RPG at Kraid's open mouth, and as it exploded inside his mouth, it created massive damage to the monstrous space pirate.

"Is it over," asked Joseph.

"I can hardly count on it," I said.

As the smoke cleared, Kraid then faced us as he said, "Such power, built by the chozo. No conventional weapons save for anything built by the chozo could deal this much damage to me. But, do you think this much damage to me can take me down?"

"Unfortunately for you," said Jenny, "yeah, we kind of do."

"Then allow me to show you my hospitality," replied Kraid, as he raised his claws high in the air, swiped them, and fired his claws at us as if they were bullets to a gun. Luckily, with my chozo assault rifle and Alexis' chozo pistol, the two of us managed to destroy them. However, they were mere distractions as several of the spikes from Kraid's stomach flew at us and exploded on contact, dealing massive damage to us. We were knocked backward onto the ground, as Kraid grabbed us with his two claws and held us high in the air in front of his face. Kraid's grip on us was so strong that it nearly crushed our ribs. "There were originally six of you," said Kraid, "so where is one of you?"

"What are you talking about," I asked.

"It's Mariana," said Jenny. "She's gone!"

"What," I asked. I then looked up and saw a camouflaged silhouette on top of Kraid's head, as it took out one of its guns, aimed it at Kraid's eye, and shot several bullets at it. Kraid then dropped us as he grasped his eye. Then, while falling, Billy took out one of his sticky bombs and tossed it at Kraid's roaring, open mouth. The bomb stuck on the top of Kraid's throat, and as the five of us landed on the ground, Billy pressed the detonation button, blasting the sticky-bomb inside Kraid's mouth. The explosion was so painful massive that it caused Kraid to collapse on the ground. As we got up, we then saw the camouflaged silhouette reveal itself to be Mariana using her cloaking device.

"Where were you, woman," asked Joseph. "We were almost getting crushed by Kraid when you showed up to the party late!"

"I dodged one of Kraid's spikes," said Mariana, "as I activated my cloaking device, climbed up Kraid's back, and fired my chozo submachine guns at Kraid's eye, causing him to roar in pain long enough for Billy's sticky-bomb to attach itself to his open mouth, blowing him up from the inside of his mouth."

"Well, regardless," I said, "you saved our lives."

"We're a unit," said Mariana, "and members of a unit always have to stick together."

"But what explains Kraid," asked Joseph. "We still have to finish him off before he gets the chance to wake up."

"Right," I said. "Guys, let's check to see if he's dead."

"Okay," said my team in unison. We walked up to where Kraid was lying down. As we faced him, we discovered that his mouth was wide open.

Taking this opportunity to finish him off, Jenny took out her chozo sniper-rifle and fired a shot into Kraid's mouth, straight to where his brain was. And, because Jenny just used a chozo sniper-rifle, hopefully it may have been enough to finish the giant space pirate off.

Alexis, the skilled medic that she is, walked over to Kraid's chest, felt it, and then said to us, "I can't feel a pulse within Kraid. He's dead."

"Good," I said. "Let's rendezvous back to Massux's ship, head back to Doleous, and report everything that happened to Commander Sonia."

"Right," said my teammates. We then ran past Kraid's giant corpse and back to Massux's ship. As we entered it, I inserted the key back into the keyhole, activated the ship's systems, and by holding on to the steering wheel, I piloted the ship out of Knolia IV's atmosphere. I then set the ship to Doleous' coordinates and entered the ship into hyper-drive.

I then faced my team and checked to see if they brought the chozo guns, which they did. I then checked my assault rifle and realized that it was chozo-built as well, meaning that I also have it. I then ordered Billy, "Call Commander Sonia. Tell her about everything that transpired."

"Right," said Billy. He then placed his hand on his communicator within his right ear, and said, "Commander Sonia, do you hear me? Commander Sonia, do you copy?"

"Commander Sonia speaking," said Sonia's voice on our communicators. "Did you manage to retrieve the chozo weapons as ordered by Massux?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Billy.

"Good," said Commander Sonia. "All that leaves now is to head on to Planet Doleous and utilize the ancient chozo weapons on Samus and her Metroid Supreme. With the new weapons, your chances of survival and victory will increase slightly. I just hope to God that you survive and win the battle against Metroid Supreme."

"Don't worry, ma'am," said Jenny, "we will."

"Good," said Commander Sonia. "Remember again, the fate of the galaxy lies in your hands. Over and out."

"Over and out, commander," the six of us said in unison. We then continued to fly through hyper-drive, praying that we survive the upcoming final battle against Samus and Metroid Supreme.


	4. Chapter 4

Metroid: Lambda Squad

Chapter 4

After a few minutes of traveling through space, the six of us, within Massux's ship, managed to make it back to Doleous' atmosphere with the chozo guns. As I landed the ship on the planet's surface, the six of us, carrying our chozo-built weapons, left the ship and entered the cave. As we down the elevator, we were finally back in the underground base.

"Billy, Joseph, Jenny," I said to my three squad-mates, "find and rescue Massux. Defend yourself from Samus if you have to, because that's what those chozo-built weapons you gathered are for."

"What about you, Alexis, and Mariana," asked Billy.

"We're heading down to Metroid Supreme," I said.

"Promise us you'll survive," said Alexis, "because Samus won't go easy on you guys just because the six of us acquired chozo weapons."

"Don't worry," said Mariana, "we don't look it, but we're built to fight people like Samus."

"Just promise us you won't die, either," said Joseph, "because if you do, I'll kick all your asses."

"We won't die either," said Jenny, "though I wonder how you'll kick our asses if we're already dead."

We then split up into two groups of six, Joseph, Billy, and Jenny finding Massux, Alexis, Mariana, and I finding Metroid Supreme. After thirty minutes of traversing the base, the three of us eventually arrived at the giant room containing the large pod which contained Metroid Supreme. "Well, guys," I said, "this is it. Once we open fire on that thing while it's in its pod, there's no turning back."

"Why do you say that," asked Alexis.

"Because," I said, "our bullets might penetrate through glass and into Metroid Supreme, but chances are it'll wake it up and enrage it. But, I'd rather enrage it than leave it alone for Samus to unleash it upon the Space Federation."

"Right," said Alexis and Mariana.

We then aimed our chozo guns at Metroid Supreme, as I then ordered, "Fire at Metroid Supreme!"

The three of us fired our guns at Metroid Supreme, as the bullets penetrated through the glass and into the giant, mutated metroid. Our bullets managed to penetrate the metroid right in its weak-spot, the face, as all of a sudden the Metroid Supreme awoke from its slumber. With its giant arms it broke out of the pod. Countless shards of glass that used to be the pod fell down on the ground, as Metroid Supreme glared at us menacingly, getting ready to attack. As it lifted one of its claws in the air, it then swung it down on the ground. Mariana and I were able to dodge it on time, but Alexis couldn't as she got caught on the ground by Metroid Supreme's claws.

"Mariana, Richard," cried Alexis, "help!"

"The two of us then fired our guns at the claw that ensnared Alexis. No effect, as the armor protecting Metroid Supreme was thicker than even a thousand rhinos put together. So, we then aimed for its face and fired at it, temporarily blinding the creature as it released Alexis.

As Alexis got back on her feet, she then said, "Okay, so Metroid Supreme's weak spot is its face. How many hits does it take to kill that thing?"

"It's best that we find out for ourselves," I said to Alexis.

Metroid Supreme then fired homing laser beams out of its eyes. We managed to dodge them on time, but these beams managed to hit us anyway because they were called 'homing beams' for a reason. The beams were so powerful that it caused us to be knocked down on the ground. With its three claws, Metroid Supreme then dragged us toward it on the ground, as it was prepared to insert us into its mouth, eating us alive. We could barely move or use our weapons, and at first we thought we were dead.

That was, until we saw an RPG explode on Metroid Supreme's face as it released us. As we got back on our feet, we faced the doorway to discover Joseph, Jenny, and Billy, aiming their guns at Metroid Supreme.

"You guys," I said to our three friends. "I thought you were supposed to save Massux!"

"We already did," said Joseph, "but Massux was stubborn and had us save your asses while she handles Samus."

"But don't worry," said Jenny, "we've got your backs!"

"After all," said Billy, "we're a unit, and members of a unit always have to stick together, no matter what!"

"Right," said Mariana, Alexis, and I. The six of us aimed our chozo weapons at Metroid Supreme's face, as the giant mutant alien menacingly glared at us.

Metroid Supreme launched several homing beams from its eyes at us, and luckily for us, we managed to penetrate and destroy the beams rather than dodge them, by merely shooting at them with our chozo weapons. We then counterattacked by firing endlessly at Metroid Supreme's face, further damaging the creature. It maybe large and powerful, but it was just one of it and six of us. Eventually, it opened its mouth to eat us, and unfortunately for the creature, Joseph launched an RPG into its mouth while Billy did the same by tossing one of his sticky-bombs. As they went inside its mouth, the RPG and sticky-bomb exploded inside, doing further damage to Metroid Supreme. Eventually, the mutated metroid collapsed on the ground, unconscious. We then finished off the unconscious creature by firing our chozo weapons at its face, penetrating its brain, as the Metroid Supreme melted into black phazon goo.

"We did it," cried Jenny.

"Now," said Billy, "all that leaves now is to find and defeat Samus, rescue Massux, and get the hell out of here."

"How can you find me," said a familiar voice, "if I'm the one that found you?"

We then turned around, faced the doorway, and to our surprise saw Samus carrying an apprehended Massux. "You again," the six of us said in unison.

"I'm amazed as to how you defeated Metroid Supreme with your teamwork and chozo-built weapons," said Samus. "You really are built to replace me, or should I say _her?_"

"What are you talking about," asked Joseph. "We have you cornered, even if you are holding Massux as hostage!"

Samus then cackled to herself, as she then said to us, "Massux, such an interesting woman for an intruder. She came all this way to save your lives and help you destroy Metroid Supreme. And yet, have you ever noticed that both she and I are not ourselves, but rather someone else besides Samus and Massux? In fact, I highly doubt we're even ourselves at all!"

"Enough with the corny riddle," I said. "Release Massux now!"

"Don't you mean 'release Samus now,'," asked Samus.

"What," we asked in unison. Samus grabbed Massux's hair and ripped it off, revealing blond hair underneath all that black hair. She then took off her librarian glasses. At an instant, we were then able to recognize who that mysterious woman was, as we then cried to her, "Samus!"

"But," said Alexis, "if this woman is Samus, then the other Samus must be…"

The other Samus in her power-suit then removed her helmet, and revealed herself to be a one-eyed brain with spikes all over its head. "Mother Brain," the six of us cried, instantly recognizing her.

"Ten years ago," said Mother Brain, "after our battle, Samus fell in a coma for a day, then left and faked her 'death' by disguising herself as Massux. She also made the mistake of abandoning her power-suit, which ten-years of rebooting myself later, I assimilated myself into after I was allegedly 'destroyed'. You see, this miniature version of myself is actually a replacement body built just in case my older body was destroyed, and in a matter of coincidence, I assimilated my new, smaller body into the very power-suit Samus abandoned. I thought that with this suit, I could frame Samus, wherever she was, and to think that Samus disguised herself as the librarian Massux Raxan!"

Facing the real Samus, Alexis then said, "Samus, why did you fake your death? Why couldn't you help us with our previous missions whenever we were in trouble?"

"Because," whispered Samus, "you six are my new generation of heroes. My time as bounty-hunter was up, and I thought you six would take over my reign as protector of the galaxy. So far, you did a nice job of surpassing me with your previous missions the Space Federation laid out for you, and you didn't need my help because I believed that you six were self-capable. But then, Mother Brain, disguised as me, killed my new husband and three children, which I gained during my time as Massux, and I had to follow her to Doleous, where I would team up with you. I'm very sorry that I lied to you this whole time, that I lived a lie for the past ten years while you six were the ones taking my place as the galaxy's saviors."

"Don't blame yourself," Billy said to Samus.

"Yes," I said, "all that matters is that we free you from Mother Brain's grasp and save the galaxy. You saved our lives ten years ago, now it's our turn to repay the favor!"

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you," said Mother Brain, as she outstretched her left hand at us. Suddenly, we felt a sudden cold, stinging pain within our heads. The pain was so massive that it caused us to grasp our heads and scream in terrible agony.

"What's going on," asked Joseph.

"My brain," cried Jenny. "Something is attacking my brain!"

"Ten years ago," said Mother Brain, "when I returned to life, kidnapped you six, and altered you into my super-weapons, I also implanted a few of my brain cells within your brains, giving me the power to control your minds and become not only my new killing machines, but also my mind-slaves!"

"Can't… get her… out of my mind," cried Billy.

"Can't… resist," I said.

"How… can we… defeat her," asked Alexis.

Suddenly, the pain then went away, and we could no longer feel our bodies. Mother Brain has possessed us, as she then telepathically told us to aim our weapons at Samus.

As we cornered Samus, Mother Brain then said, "Yes, that's it. Fulfill your destiny as my slaves and kill Samus! I built you this way, and any time you dare to defy me I can just as easily unmake you!"

"Don't do this," Samus said to the six of us. "You're not Mother Brain's slaves anymore, because I freed you, remember? You chose your own paths ever since I saved your lives, and once you've selected the path of the hero, you couldn't go back to being Mother Brain's slaves, because you didn't want to. You had the freedom to decide for yourselves all along!"

"Don't listen to that sad excuse for a bounty hunter," said Mother Brain. "I'm your mother, and as your mother I command you to kill Samus Aran!"

"You chose the path of the hero," said Samus. "You've saved the galaxy just as much as I did, meaning that you can save the galaxy again by fighting Mother Brain's control! You have the power to fight off whatever Mother Brain has done to you!"

"What are you waiting for," asked Mother Brain. "Kill her now!"

The six of us then looked at Samus and Mother Brain, and we were stuck in limbo. Should we kill the very woman that nearly sacrificed her life to save us ten years ago, or should we fall for Mother Brain's control out of fear of the pain given to us whenever we disobey her.

No, I thought. We're Lambda Squad, the strongest replacements for Samus in the Federation! We saved the galaxy and proven ourselves stronger than Samus multiple times in the past! If we give up now, everything we worked for up until now will be for naught! We _must_ repay Samus and save the galaxy even if it means our deaths!

The six of us then outstretched our hands at Mother Brain, telepathically pushing her back as the artificial brain in Samus' power-suit cringed in agony, grasping its head and screamed tremendously. "No," cried Mother Brain, "what's happening?"

"You kids," said Samus, "what's going on?"

"There's a weakness to Mother Brain's system of control, you know," I said. "Because Mother Brain installed her cells within us, we're telepathically connected to Mother Brain."

"Because of that," said Jenny, "we can read her mind just as much as she can read ours. And if that's the case, then we can infiltrate and attack Mother Brain in her mind as well!"

"You foolish children of mine," cried Mother Brain. "How dare you defy your mother? So be it, if I can't use you, then I shall destroy you as punishment!"

Mother Brain then outstretched her left hand and telepathically pushed us, as we did likewise with her. Both we and Mother Brain were caught in a telepathic deadlock. We could feel even more pain and stress within our brains, but it didn't matter to us, as long as we attacked our so-called 'adoptive mother' and saved Samus and the galaxy. Suddenly, the pain in our heads was so strong that it caused us and Mother Brain to collapse into a coma, and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Metroid: Lambda Squad

Chapter 5

_Note: Told through Samus' perspective_

I didn't mean to lie to those six children. I just wanted them to take my place as the new generation of heroes. But to think that they'd sacrifice their lives to save mine, just as I did likewise with them ten years ago. They really _were_ surpassing me, and as proof of that, they lie in a coma because of their telepathic battle with Mother Brain.

As the bodies of the six members of Lambda Squad and Mother Brain lied down on the ground, surrounding me, I walked toward my suit, ripped Mother Brain out of my suit, and slowly got back into my power-suit. I then walked up to my helmet and placed it back on my head. I haven't really worn that suit in a while, I thought, but it feels so nostalgic. I've been stuck playing as Massux for so long that I've forgot what it felt like to wear my old power-suit again. It felt hot and uncomfortable, but the reason was because I was so outside of my suit for so long that I've forgot what it felt like to wear it again.

I then heard the flapping of wings, as I went to the room where the Lambda Squad battled Metroid Supreme, and to my surprise saw Ridley flying down to the floor, glaring at me menacingly.

"So," said Ridley, "for that whole time the real Samus has been under my nose for so long, disguised as Massux. And Mother Brain lied to me, saying that she was Samus!"

"You had no idea that the Samus you worked for was actually Mother Brain," I asked.

"No," said Ridley. "And to think, those six youths surpassed you by defeating Metroid Supreme and telepathically attacking Mother Brain. I no longer know whether you or Lambda Squad is worse."

"I'm taking Mother Brain and the six kids with me," I said. "Lambda Squad needs to go to a hospital where they can heal up and restore their strengths, and I need to use Mother Brain's comatose body as evidence to support my innocence."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," said Ridley.

"Why is that," I asked.

"Because," said Ridley, "if you do that, you'll regain support from the Federation, leaving me at another disadvantage. And, if you take those children with you to revive them, I'd have to deal with them again alongside you and the Federation. I refuse to let that happen!"

"Fight me all you want," I said to Ridley, "but these children shouldn't be involved!"

"So be it," replied Ridley. He opened his mouth and spat out fire balls at me. Quickly, with my cannon, I blasted the fire balls into oblivion. However, Ridley flew at and grabbed me, dragging me on the wall upward. The grip was so strong that it nearly crushed my ribs, and I could feel a strong burning sensation from being dragged up on the wall. However, that didn't stop me from eventually curling into my ball mode, dropping a small bomb in Ridley's hands, and detonating it, dealing massive damage to Ridley's hands as I freed myself from his grasp.

"You pitiful woman," cried Ridley, as he shot his spiked tail at me. With incredible reflexes I managed to dodge a few of Ridley's tail attacks, until eventually I grabbed on to Ridley's tail, swung high in the air from it, and, floating in the air, charged up and fired my arm cannon at Ridley's head, knocking Ridley down onto the ground and dealing massive damage.

After landing back on my feet, I then saw Ridley knocked into a coma. Reacting quickly, I ran toward Ridley's mouth, opened it, and fired a charged beam straight into his mouth, penetrating his brain and thus finishing him off. I felt that Ridley might return from the dead after I finished him off like that, because he always returns to fight me.

I then felt a tremor, as I then heard a female's voice saying, "Ridley has been defeated. Activating self-destruct mechanism in 5 minutes."

Just like old times, I thought, because every time I defeat the main bad guy the area I'm within would start to self-destruct. Quickly, I then carried the six young soldiers and Mother Brain and ran for my life. Because I was wearing my suit, it multiplied my strength X1.5, allowing me to lift up all six members of Lambda Squad and Mother Brain at the same time. Eventually, after endless navigating of this place, I arrived at the elevator, where I quickly got up it and back in the entrance. I escaped it on time and made my way outside, where the cave behind me collapsed into the ground. Lambda Squad, Mother Brain, and I were safe for now, as it seems that rather than explode, the base imploded. Normally, there'd be an explosion, but to think that instead there's an implosion.

Wasting little time, I carried Lambda Squad and Mother Brain back to my ship. I then flew my ship out of Planet Doleous and back to Space Federation Headquarters.

It was there that I took the comatose Lambda Squad to a local medical bay for rest, and I took Mother Brain to the Federation council of representatives.

As I took off my helmet to reveal my face, the representatives and I faced each other as one of them said, "Samus? What are you doing here? How'd you get in here? Where's your army of space pirates? And is that a miniature Mother Brain in your arms?"

"Yes," I said. "If you must know, Mother Brain was the true enemy. She took control of my suit ten years after our battle with each other, framing me while I was disguised as Massux Raxan the librarian."

"How can we tell that you're not lying," asked another representative.

"As I said before," I said, "I disguised myself as Massux Raxan and was on my new home world when Mother Brain, disguised as me, killed my family. I then chased Mother Brain to Planet Doleous, where I met with Lambda Squad and assisted them with fighting her. I come here under my free will to bring to you the comatose Mother Brain in my arms, and hopefully when she wakes up, she'll have to answer for her crimes against the Space Federation!"

"How did Mother Brain survive your previous battle against you ten years ago," asked a third representative.

"She assimilated her AI into a smaller replacement brain," I said, "then possessed my suit, which I abandoned after my battle to save those six kids from Mother Brain."

"Ms. Samus Aran," said one of the representatives, "or should I call you Massux Raxan? You've done well to prove your innocence by delivering to us Mother Brain and telling us the truth behind your disappearance."

"However," said another representative, "that doesn't explain your disappearance and your eventual disguise as Massux Raxan."

"I did this," I said, "because I wanted Lambda Squad to take my place as protectors of the galaxy."

"What," said the representatives as they chattered amongst themselves about what I said.

After enough chattering amongst themselves, another one of the representatives said, "So let me get this straight. You wanted a bunch of children to replace you? Why couldn't you be the one to protect us instead of us having to rely on Lambda Squad?"

"Because," I said, "my time as bounty-hunter was almost up. I needed a new generation of heroes to take my place anytime anything happens to me. So I had you people adopt those six children as your new super soldiers while I was away disguised as Massux, faking my death in the process."

"And how did you survive," asked another representative.

"I was in a coma for a day," I said, "until I woke up, abandoned my suit, and learned that you adopted those six children to be your new saviors. So I disappeared as those kids become my new generation of heroes destined to replace me."

"You have done well to confess everything before us," said the representative in the middle. He then grabbed his miniature mallet and said, "This council hereby exonerate you of all of Mother Brain's crimes, but only if Mother Brain wakes up and confesses everything herself. In the meantime, we shall imprison Mother Brain in one of our strongest holding cells until she wakes up. This case is adjourned." The representative banged his mallet on the table, as two guards appeared and took Mother Brain's comatose self out of my arms, placing her inside a glass container and taking her away.

Glad to have been rid of Mother Brain yet again, I walked back to the medical bay to check up on the six kids of Lambda Squad. The six were each resting on a bed in a coma, as I sat on the bed containing Richard, the leader of the group, and rubbed my left hand on his forehead.

"Please wake up and live for me," I said to Richard.


	6. Chapter 6

Metroid: Lambda Squad

Chapter 6

_Note: Return's to Richard's perspective_

"Richard," said a woman's voice, "wake up."

"Ugh," I groaned as I slowly got out of bed. Facing me was my beautiful mother, who was sitting on my bed as she faced me. I was in my pajamas as I said, "Where am I?"

"Why," said mother, "you're at home. You had a bad dream is all."

"Right," I said. "I dreamt that I was abducted by Mother Brain and her space pirates, and altered into a super weapon built to hunt down Samus. Then, ten years later, I was the leader of a squad of soldiers who were around my age, and I was in a terrible battle, and the next thing I knew I woke up here."

"You don't have to worry about a thing," said mother. "Just get up out of bed and eat your breakfast. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Right," I said. I got out of bed and changed to my normal day clothes, as I walked out of my room, following mother, as I entered the dining room. On the table were the various breakfast foods, and sitting near the table on his seat was my father.

"So," said father, "how did our little boy sleep?"

"First of all," I said, "I'm not your little boy anymore. I'm your big boy. And second of all, I had a hard time sleeping because of that ridiculous dream of me in a Federation squad."

"Well," said father, "it's all over now. You don't have to worry about that dream any longer. Just eat your breakfast, which your mother worked long and hard to cook for us, and head on to school."

"Yes, dad," I said to my father. I ate my breakfast with my parents, and after eating breakfast, I got out my back-pack and lunch-bag, as I went to the door and said to my parents, "Goodbye, and have a good day at work."

"We will," said my parents.

I then opened the door leading outside of our apartment, when all of a sudden I saw a young girl my age wearing a Federation combat uniform with serious look on her face. She pushed me out of the way, took out her pistol, and shot my mom and dad straight in the heads.

"Hey," I said to the girl, "what did you do that for? Those were my parents!"

"No," said the girl, as she outstretched her left hand at me. All of a sudden, I felt a slight tingle in my brain, as then made a startling realization: The girl that shot my parents with her pistol was none other than Alexis, and my parents were not real, but rather figments of my imagination created by Mother Brain. As for my home, it's all fake; I was inside my mind, which has been entangled with my squad-mates' minds and Mother Brain's.

"Alexis," I said, "what's going on? How did Mother Brain imagine my parents when I don't even remember them?"

"Mother Brain went into the dark recesses of your memories," said Alexis, "and dug out your original home and parents, then altered your mind to create the illusion that you were having a normal life! She did the same to me, but I didn't fall for it. As for how I was able to restore your mind, the reason is simple: Because we all share Mother Brain's cells, all six of us are telepathically connected to each other. And, if that's the case, then I don't see as to how I couldn't free your mind by linking my own with yours."

"Alexis," I said, "you're saving my life?"

"There's no time," said Alexis, "Jenny, Mariana, Joseph, and Billy need our help!"

"Don't listen to that girl," said the voice of my mother. The two of us faced the two people that were my so-called 'parents' as they did likewise with us.

"She shot us," said father. "We should call 9-1-1 and have her arrested."

"Don't you trust your parents," asked mother. "We'd never let you come to harm with yourself!"

"You two are not my parents," I said, "you just look and act like them is all." I then faced Alexis and said, "Because we're in each other's minds, anything we imagine becomes a reality here, right?"

"Yes," said Alexis.

"Then I guess that means…" I then outstretched my left hand at my mom and dad and imagined them away, as the two of them magically disappeared into thin air. I then focused my mind and transformed my regular clothes into my combat suit, which I wore for battle against the space pirates, then imagined my assault rifle back.

"You ready," asked Alexis. I then nodded my head, saying yes. Alexis then closed the door in front of us, only to open it again, as the doorway all of a sudden revealed a long hallway leading somewhere.

The two of us then travelled down the long hallway, which led to a room containing Joseph, Jenny, Mariana, and Billy. Unfortunately, when we got there, we saw the four aim their guns at each other.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said.

"Yes," said Mother Brain's voice, "that's it. If I can't pit you against Samus Aran, then I shall pit you against each other! You shall pay for your defiance against your mother!"

"No," Alexis said. "There's another way to settle disputes like this!" Alexis then outstretched her left arm as, all of a sudden, Jenny, Mariana, Billy, and Joseph grasped their heads and writhed in painful agony. "Richard," said Alexis, "I'm freeing their minds via the Mother Brain cells we share in our heads! Maybe if you can help me…"

"Oh," I said, "right." Focusing my mind, I outstretched my left hand at my friends, concentrating on freeing their minds from Mother Brain's grasp. It took us a long time to do something like this, but in the end, we managed to free our four friends from her grasp.

"Where am I," Joseph asked Alexis and I as they faced us.

"The six of us are in each other's and Mother Brain's minds," said Alexis. "You were being controlled by Mother Brain to fight each other."

"Then that means," said Jenny.

"You brats," cried Mother Brain's voice. "You're supposed to be fighting each other!"

"Shut up, Mother Brain," said Joseph.

"We have to find Mother Brain," I said, "and defeat her in battle if we ever have any hope of freeing our minds from her grasp."

"Right," said my five teammates.

"So be it," said Mother Brain's voice. The six of us then saw another door open in front of us. "If you're that desperate to fight me, then come. I shall enjoy killing you in battle!"

"Well," said Billy, "once we enter that door there's no turning back. Are you ready, Richard?"

"Yes," I said. The six of us then walked through the door.

We then arrived in a large room containing Mother Brain, who was larger and encased in a glass pod. Surrounding the pod was a pool of acid, cannons on the walls and ceiling to shoot lasers at us with, and several platforms for us to jump around on. As Mother Brain glared at us menacingly with her one eye, she then said to us, "About time you'd make it."

"Mother Brain," I said as the six of us aimed our chozo guns at her, "your reign on the six of us ends here and now!"

"You do realize that I've made you into the most perfect human beings in the galaxy," said Mother Brain. "I've given you amazing skills in combat, abilities that allow you to defend yourselves and destroy your enemies. I should never have abducted you and made you into my pawns, and then I wouldn't have to deal with you and your defiance!"

"You can have us all you want," said Jenny, "but you're not going to take down Samus or the galaxy!"

"We will die to defend the galaxy and Samus from the likes of you," said Alexis.

"And," said Billy, "as long as we try our hardest and work together, no amount of your power can take us down."

"So be it," said Mother Brain. "I've given you power, and I can take it away just as easily. Prepare yourselves for your death sentences!"

The various guns on the walls and ceiling aimed at us and fired several shots at us. We managed to dodge them on time, as we split up to surround Mother Brain, firing a large series of shots at the glass container. As the container broke, we were able to further do damage to Mother Brain, until eventually we managed to destroy her.

The platform containing Mother Brain, and with it the various platforms and acid below us, started to disappear, and all that was left within the room was a pale, giant brain with spikes all over it. All of a sudden, we could feel a large tremor on our feet, as out of the ground appeared a bizarre, mechanical body that resembled a tailless dinosaur's with Mother Brain as its head. It was hideous, we thought, as we aimed our guns at the creature that was supposed to be Mother Brain's second form.

The fight began. Mother Brain would occasionally spit out a bomb from her mouth as it exploded from the ground, as well as fired lasers from her one eye. She would also try to stomp her feet on each of us. However, despite the enormous power Mother Brain displayed in battle, we were able to outsmart and outmaneuver the beast as well as aim for her weak-spot, the head.

Our battle would last for about an hour, until eventually we finished off Mother Brain. She let out a huge roar as she slowly collapsed on the ground, dying.

"Is it over," asked Alexis.

"I wouldn't count on it," I said.

Suddenly, Mother Brain's body started to get smaller, to the same size as us, as all of a sudden she was in a new, humanoid body that happens to have her old head and one eye. As she floated high in the air, she then said, "Foolish brats! I am your adoptive mother, and this is how you treat your adoptive mother, who cared for you, who gave you all that power? So be it. I shall make your end as slow and painful as possible!"

Our final battle began. Mother Brain utilized a slew of old and new attacks alike, including firing lasers from her hands and eye, and the ability to shoot her spikes from her head at us. She was so fast that for every bullet we fire at her, she just blocks them with her barrier. She also possessed such tremendous power for a mechanical brain. However, we never gave up, as since we were in our entangled minds, we could just imagine our guns having unlimited ammo.

We fired endlessly like madmen, hoping to break the barrier protecting Mother Brain, as Joseph fired his RPG while Billy tossed a sticky-bomb at her, creating explosions so massive that it did a lot of damage to her shield. We then penetrated and broke the shield, as our bullets did a hell lot of damage to Mother Brain. As we stopped firing our guns, we discovered that, all over Mother Brain's humanoid body, were a lot of bullet holes. We've managed to finish off Mother Brain, we thought, as she all of a sudden disappeared into thin air.

"Did we win," asked Jenny.

"Yes," I said. "Hopefully it'll be all over."

"Aw," said Joseph, disappointedly, "I was hoping for a _real_ challenge, like the ones Samus used to face herself."

"It's too little, too late," Billy said to Joseph. "All that matters is that we freed the galaxy and Samus from Mother Brain's grasp."

"Lambda Squad," echoed a familiar voice, "can you hear me? Lambda Squad!"

All of a sudden, the room we were in started to disappear and everything faded to black.

I then slowly opened my eyes and saw Samus, worriedly facing me. As I regained my vision, I woke up alongside my team and discovered that they and I were in our beds in a medical bay, with Samus watching over us. "Oh, thank God," said Samus, relieved, "I thought you were going to die!"

"Samus," I asked, "what's going on?"

"Yeah," said Joseph, "last time we entered a telepathic deadlock with Mother Brain."

"The next thing we knew," said Jenny, "was that we were fighting Mother Brain in our entangled minds."

"After you fell into a coma," said Samus, "I've fought off Ridley and destroyed the base on Doleous. I carried you six and Mother Brain here while you were in a coma. As of right now, Mother Brain has been imprisoned, and once she wakes up she'll have to confess to everything she framed me for."

"Thanks for saving our lives," I said, "I guess."

"Hey," Samus said, "you're my new generation of heroes. I wouldn't let you die even if the odds are against me. But right now, all that matters is that you get some rest. You had a long battle to fight. I'm going to watch as Mother Brain confesses her crimes to the Space Federation Council of Representatives. I'll report to you what she said as soon as I can."

"Yes, Samus," the six of us said in unison.

Samus then left the medical bay, as the six of us faced each other.

"What now," asked Alexis.

"We just rest here," said Billy. "We had a long day, and we need as much rest as possible."

"He's right," I said. "For now, we need to get some sleep to recover our strengths. Goodnight, guys."

"You too," said my teammates, as we went back into bed, wondering if Mother Brain _really is_ going to confess her crimes to the Council of Representatives.


	7. Chapter 7

Metroid: Lambda Squad

Chapter 7

After getting out of bed and out of the medical bay, the six of us arrived at a window overlooking the entire city surrounding the Space Federation headquarters. In front the window, looking at it, was none other than Samus Aran, now in her blue zero-suit and with a ponytail. As the six of us faced Samus, I then said, "So, did Mother Brain confess her crimes?"

"You guys are awake," said Samus as she faced us. "As for Mother Brain, yes, she confessed everything to the council of representatives, about how she took my suit, framed me, and used the metroid cell to create Metroid Supreme. Very soon, she's going to be given a life sentence in a Federation prison for her behavior. As for you guys?"

"Oh us," asked Jenny. "We're fine."

"Good," said Samus. "In a matter months, I'm going to have the doctors remove the Mother Brain cells out of your brains, so that you can…"

"I'm afraid that's not necessary," said Billy.

"What are you talking about," asked Samus.

"Because we share Mother Brain's cells," I said, "we're telepathically connected to each other. If that's the case, then we can always communicate with each other through telepathy and share each other's senses, allowing us to work together and stay in-synch with each other as a more powerful unit. We should treat it like an asset, rather than a curse."

"However," said Alexis, "Mother Brain might return and try to control us again through her cells. I don't know how much more powerful she'll be the next time we meet her, but if any time we're controlled again, I want you to…"

"Don't say it," demanded Samus.

"What," the six of us asked shockingly.

"You six were able to defeat Mother Brain by yourselves, without my help," said Samus. "Any time Mother Brain returns, you should be able to fight her back at all costs. After all, you _are_ one of the most powerful and elite units in the Federation."

"So," said Joseph, "now that the whole mess is over, and we found out that you were Massux and that Mother Brain was just pretending to be you, what are you going to do now?"

"Well," said Samus, "because I unveiled my secret identity to the council, I supposed the only thing left for me to do is to retire from the bounty-hunter business again."

"What," we asked in unison.

"But," said Alexis, "what if we need you again? What if any time we're in trouble, we need to call you?"

"Don't worry," said Samus. "The old generation must always protect the new generation, meaning that any time you're in danger, you can call me. But, my time as protector of the galaxy is up. It's your time now. Any time there's danger, it's all up to you to save the day. I'm only here to guide you, but it's up to you to do the rest yourselves."

"I guess so," I said.

"I'm going to go back home," said Samus. "You guys get some rest until you're given another mission to accomplish. Remember, I'm only showing you the door, it's up to you go through it yourselves." Samus then walked away from us.

As the six of us faced the window, Alexis then asked, "What are going to do, now that Samus has retired?"

"The only thing we can do," said Jenny, "is to take matters into our own hands and become the new protectors of the galaxy."

"She's right," said Billy. "We may have been rescued by Samus in the past, but we have the power to decide our own futures even without Samus."

"This is our time," I said, "and it's up to us to finish off what Samus has started: In protecting the galaxy."

"Right," said my teammates in unison, as we looked out the window together.


End file.
